


Hitzewelle

by somali77



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Männer und ein Sommernachmittag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitzewelle

~

 

Es war unerträglich heiß und Shigure lag in einer schattigen Ecke des Hauses, flankiert von zwei leise  
vor sich hinbrummenden Ventilatoren, wedelte sich mit einem Fächer eifrig Luft zu und ächzte leidend  
und kraftlos.  
“Ich sterbe.”, verkündete er, “Es ist so heiß. Ich werde mich auflösen und schmelzen und alles was von  
mir übrig bleibt ist ein Fettfleck in einem Yukata.”

Hatori trat ihm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und einem Löffel im Mund auf ihn zu und hielt ihm eines von  
zwei Schälchen mit Macchaeis vor die Nase.  
Der Träger des Hundefluchs blinzelte, erst verdutzt und dann erfreut und nahm das Angebot mit dankbarem  
Seufzen an. Er rappelte sich auf und Hatori ließ sich auf dem nahen Hocker nieder. Einige Minuten lang  
aßen sie schweigend und genossen es, wie sich kühle, cremige Eiskristalle im Mund zu köstlichem, süßem  
Teegeschmack auflösten und einen erfrischend kühlen Hauch altjapanische Tradition und Erhabenheit  
in regloser Mittagsschwüle verbreiteten.  
Draußen vor dem Haus zirpten ohrenbetäubend die Zikaden, drinnen roch es dumpf und vertraut nach  
Holz und Tatami.

“Was macht man eigentlich, wenn jemand einen Hitzschlag hat?”, wollte Shigure plötzlich wissen und  
streckte das linke Bein weiter auf dem Boden aus, um ein unangenehmes und von unvorteilhaften  
Druckmustern begleitetes Ankleben des nackten, schweißfeuchten Unterschenkels auf der Reisstrohmatte  
zu verhindern.

“Abkühlen.”, erwiderte der Arzt. “Schatten... feuchte, kühle Tücher um Kopf und Gelenke... viel Flüssigkeit  
zu trinken geben...”

“Wie langweilig”, bemerkte Shigure beiläufig.

“Warum langweilig?”

“Es hätte ja auch heißen können- ihn splitternackt ausziehen und kühl abduschen... schön langsam, von den  
Füßen an aufwärts..?”

Hatori begutachtete ihn und schob sich den letzten Löffel längst geschmolzenes Eis in den Mund.  
“Das wäre eine alternative Idee.”, gab er ausdruckslos zu.

“Spiel doch mal einen Hitzschlag, Hato.”, verlangte Shigure und schob die leere Schüssel von sich, stützte  
sich mit den Händen hinter sich ab und legte grinsend den Kopf mit den weichen schwarzen Haarsträhnen,  
die ihm heute feucht und klebrig vom Schweiß an Stirn und Wangen hingen, in den Nacken, “Als  
verantwortungsvoller Hausherr hier muss ich erste Hilfe beherrschen und das geht nur mit regelmäßiger  
Übung, stimmts?”

Der Arzt rollte die Augen und verbannte den Anflug eines Schmunzelns aus dem Gesicht.  
“Gib die Hoffnung auf. Niemand wird dir die Kleine mit einem Hitzschlag überlassen.”  
Er warf ihm einen Blick aus schmalen Augen zu und ergänzte eben so sachlich wie leise:  
“Hentai.”

“Ah, ja zu schade.”, murmelte der Autor, “... Ein alter Mann wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen...”  
Shigure legte sich zurück, rollte sich erst auf der Seite zusammen und streckte sich dann auf dem Tatami aus,  
rollte sich zurück auf den Rücken und blinzelte aufatmend zwischen den Ventilatoren, die weiter ihren Dienst  
taten, auf die Seite hinüber zu seinem alten Freund.

“Weißt du”, meinte er nach einer Weile Blickkontakt mit ihm, “Was wäre wenn du denn wirklich selbst einen  
Hitzschlag hättest? Ist dann etwa jemand hier der wirklich weiß was zu tun ist?  
Wer soll bloß zur Tat schreiten wenn der Arzt selbst ausfällt?  
Können wir mit so einem Risiko leben..?”

Hatori zog eine Augenbraue hoch zu dem warmen, schelmischen, etwas hintergründigen Hundeblick und  
dem leichten Grinsen das um die Mundwinkel seines Freundes spielte, dem vielsagenden, angedeuteten  
Wippen der Augenbrauen.

“Besser man ist vorbereitet..?”, gab Shigure in vollkommen unschuldiger Tonlage zu bedenken.  
Hatori musste zugeben, dass dieser Satz, wie man es nun auch drehte und wendete, nicht zu hundert  
Prozent falsch war.

 

Als die Kinder später zurückkamen und reichlich Wassermelone und Limonade verteilt wurde waren die  
beiden Älteren wunderbar abgekühlt und gleichermaßen frisch geduscht.

“Was haben sie beide gemacht als wir nicht hier waren, Herr Shigure?”, wollte Toru strahlend wie immer  
wissen.

Shigure verschränkte zu abgründigem Grinsen die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich etwas an seinen  
Freund, der neben ihm am Tisch saß.  
“Meister Hatori hier hat mir beigebracht was man tun muss, wenn jemand einen Hitzschlag bekommt!”,  
verkündete er.

“Nein, das ist ja so nützlich!”, staunte die Kleine in purer Bewunderung.

“Nicht wahr?”, strahlte Shigure zurück und wirkte dabei eher wie ein Fuchs, als wie der Hund.  
Hatori sagte nichts dazu und trank diplomatisch schweigend, wie immer, seinen gekühlten Tee.

Später, als sie allein waren, lag Shigure wieder in seiner Ventilatoren- Ecke und Hatori, von der schieren  
Hitze des Tages letztendlich in die Knie gezwungen, lag erhitzt, kraftlos und wenig begeistert bei ihm.

“Keine Sorge, Hatolein...”, ächzte Shigure leise und mit einem Arm über den Augen, während er blind  
Hatoris Rücken streichelte, ein wenig mit der Hand auf und ab fuhr.  
“Nur weil wir keine Mädchen bekommen dürfen heißt das nicht, dass wir ganz einsam alt und grau  
werden müssen.”

Hatori knurrte abwehrend vor sich hin, tat aber nichts gegen die Finger zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

“Du bist schuld dass mein Kreislauf verrückt spielt...”, bemerkte er unbegeistert.  
Shigure lachte leise und kehlig.

“Ich nehme das als Kompliment, weißt du...?”

 

\------Ende------


End file.
